Calendrier de l'Avent
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: La Ficothèque Ardente organise un Calendrier de l'Avent de drabbles. Un thème par jour, un drabble par jour. Comme c'est pas trop long, je trouve le temps de piquer un ordi pour l'écrire...Bonne lecture ! HIATUS pour soucis informatiques.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Son frère

Rating : T

Personnages : Stefan et Allistor

Thème : Famille

Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour le Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque ardente. Comme c'est un drabble, ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire...Au fait, passez sur mon compte Fictionpress, j'ai commencé à poster dessus aussi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan gémit et s'accrocha à Allistor. Dans la fratrie Kirkland, ils étaient neuf. Pourtant, sa famille se limitait réellement à trois personnes. Nolwenn. Armorique. Et Ecosse. Ecosse, son frère et amant.

La main pâle de la nation alla caresser la joue de son cadet.

- Je sais pas à quoi tu réfléchis mais arrêtes tout de suite et profites un peu…

Le breton sortit de ses pensées et acquiesça. L'autre roux lui sourit et continua d'embrasser son torse et de torturer ses petits bouts de chair rose. Bretagne alla perdre ses mains dans les cheveux rouges de l'écossais. Le seul homme de la fratrie à qui il portait une confiance aveugle et sans bornes…Le seul qui soit vraiment son frère, sans condition ni contrainte…

Ecosse caressa le membre de son amant, se délectant de ses gémissements. Il se redressa pour prendre possession des lèvres du plus jeune. Stefan était son petit frère et seulement le sien. Il était à lui et c'était tout. Son petit frère, son petit ami et son amant. Celui qu'il protégerait, lui tout seul, jusqu'à la fin.

Point.

* * *

Allistor : Oh, c'est trop mignon...Pourquoi tu m'as plaqué, hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

Stefan : Parce que tu m'as trompé.

Arthur : Ca se tient...

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Première fois

Rating : T

Personnages : Guadeloupe et Guyane

Thème : Bougies

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui là parce que la seule chose que m'inspirait les bougies était la phrase "VIENT FAIRE FONDRE MA BELLE BOUGIE !" qui est absolument dégueulasse. J'ai eu moins de mal pour "Chandelles" (sur mon compte fiction press). M'efnin, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Guadeloupe acheva d'allumer les cinq bougies sur la table et souffla sur son allumette. Guyane l'observa faire, appréhendant légèrement la suite des évènements. Elle ne savait que vaguement ce qui allait lui arriver et ce que Tissea allait lui faire.

- Tu es prête… ? Kayleen…

La voix suave de la magnifique femme en noire la fit frémir et elle hocha la tête, étonnamment silencieuse pour une fois. Alors Guadeloupe fit glisser sa robe de ses épaules et s'approcha de l'autre région allongée, anxieuse et désireuse. Pour la première fois de la petit guyanaise, elle avait voulu que tout soit parfait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de souiller un être aussi pur que Kayleen sans un minimum de cérémonial. Et ainsi, cette nuit, les seuls témoins de leurs caresses, de leurs soupirs et de leur désir furent les flammes qui se tortillaient au bout de leurs bougies dans un ballet aussi ardent que celui des deux jeunes femmes...

* * *

Guadeloupe : Allons bon, ça ne nous été pas encore tombé dessus cette histoire de fictions...

Bretagne : Ah, te plains pas, hein ! Toi on a fait deux cents misérable smots sur toi et y'a rien de bizarre ! Moi j'ai été VIOLE ! Changé en Dark!moi-même ! ROUGI !

Basse-Normandie : Gémi, aussi.

Bretagne : TA GUEULE !

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Marché de Noël

Rating : M

Personnages : Rhône-Alpes et Auvergne

Thème : Marché

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le couple des forêts (TARZAN ET JA/SBAF/) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Auvergne chercha Rhône-Alpes des yeux. Il l'avait invité à ce marché de Noël en plein cœur de sa région mais elle était perdue...Soudain, quelque chose l'attira contre un torse chaud.

- Perdue ?

- Egarée, rectifia-t-elle.

Adrien lui sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, la serrant contre lui. Puis il la traîna joyeusement parmi les stands déguisés en petites maisonnettes de pain d'épice. Allis le suivit en souriant. Il était tellement plein d'enthousiasme, comment ne pas être également atteint par cette joie, ce bonheur ? Soudain, il la fit pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être un stand comme les autres. En vérité, il s'agissait d'une chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Si madame se permet d'être mon cadeau de noël…

Un sourire illumina les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Madame permet.

Avec un regard pétillant, le brun allongea sa belle sur le lit et la caressa inlassablement, goûta sa peau de ses lèvres, la découvrit une nouvelle fois. Il la fit gémir et crier mais elle ne resta pas inactive. Elle était Auvergne et l'homme qui la dominerait entièrement n'était pas né. Elle le renversa sur le lit et lui montra quel genre de femme elle était.

* * *

Auvergne : Je me disais bien aussi qu'on allait y passer...Bon, ça va...

Rhône-Alpes : Pourtant, avec ma poisse, j'aurais juré qu'on aurait le pîre...

Bretagne : Pas de bile...C'est Demi-Normandie et moi qu'allons nous le taper, hein...Pour pas changer...

A vrai dire, j'avais envie de m'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois ?

Bretagne : SI c'est pas moi ce sera Nolwenn, avoue le...

...Merde démasquée si vite...Mais je ferais bien un petit FrUK à l'occas' et...

Angleterre : NO WAY !

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Parc à huîtres

Rating : M

Personnages : Stefounet et Léan sont enfin passé à la casserole

Thème : Huître

Note de l'auteur : Ca allait bien finir par leur tomber dessus, voilà XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Corse posa le plat d'huîtres avec un « tadaaaam ! » joyeux au milieu de la table où se trouvaient les régions et Francis. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Bretagne ne devienne couleur pivoine et incendie un Basse-Normandie mort de rire.

- Bon, d'accord, elles ont quoi mes huîtres ?

Le normand ne répondit as, hilare devant le visage rouge de Stefan. Ce que Christian ne savait pas, et ne saurait jamais, c'est que la veille, ils étaient partis, le breton et lui, pêcher tranquillement (à pied, évidemment). Et puis, de fil en aiguille, malgré le froid, le roux étant un petit peu trop mignon pour sa propre santé, Bretagne avait fini plaqué contre les parcs à huître à gémir et supplier. Il n'y avait personne à dix kilomètres à la ronde, donc ils en avaient profité…Même si, à son humble à vie, les cris du breton et ses gémissements avaient dû retentir bien plus loin…

- Demi-Normandie, ta gueule…

- J'ai rien dit !

- Tu l'as pensé…

* * *

Stefan : Sur un PARC A HUITRE ?! Sur la PLAGE ?! EN DECEMBRE ?! Mais t'es complètement TAREE MA PAUVRE !

Maiis...

Léan : Ne te plains pas, au moins, c'est passé. Comme ça, si un thème du style "menottes" tombe, on risquera rien.

De toute façon, si y'a un thème un peu SM, c'est Limousin qui prendra donc...

Limousin : *fuis. Vite !*

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Lancer de...Choses

Rating : Allez, K+ c'est suggéré...

Personnages : Vous les vouliez, les voilà, Francis et Arthur (et Canada...)

Thème : Flèche

Note de l'auteur : D'accord, j'ai pété un câble...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Arthur continuait de se demander ce qui lui avait pris de suivre cette stupide flèche multicolore indiquant « The Happiness » (avec une ignoble faute…) en plein milieu d'un couloir. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait suivi et hésitait à présent à passer cette porte, dernier obstacle avant « The Happiness » (toujours avec une ignoble faute). Bon, après tout, qu'avait-il à y perdre ?

Il entra.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

Francis lui fit un sourire charmeur et la main de l'anglais se crispa sur la première chose à portée de bras, à savoir un vase, qu'il balança sur le blond.

- Eh ! Mais c'est pas parce que dès que tu me vois tu dois me balancer des choses au visage ! (il esquiva un téléphone) Je sais que ma présence te rappelle sans cesse notre nuit torride et… (hop, une veste) …Tes gémissements et tes supplications, d'ailleurs tu…(POEEEELE VOLAAAANTE !) …Es vraiment adorable tout rouge mais…Eh ! Lances pas Canada ! C'est notre fils !

* * *

Stefan : BANDE D'IRRESPONSABLES ! PAUVRE PETIT MATTHEW ! PERE INDIGNE !

Québec : Ben toi t'es une maman indigne alors...

Stefan : ...Arrêtes de m'appeler "maman" devant les gens, ça fait bizarre...

Review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Union Ecosso-bretonne

Rating : M

Personnages : Je dirais Arthur, Stefan, Allistor et Francis...NOOON ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Thème : Télévision ~

Note de l'auteur : Comme quoi, Allistor et Stefan s'entendent sur un point...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan était parti énervé de chez Arthur après une énième dispute et lui avait juré qu'il regretterait ses paroles. L'anglais ne s'en s'était pas inquiété. Ca faisait deux jours et toujours rien. Soudain, il reçut un sms de son petit frère « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit…Regardes la télé, je me suis fait pardonner (la 3) ».

Curieux, il avait allumé. A première vue, c'était un film pornographique. Allons bon…Bon, ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Francis, pourquoi pas après tout…N'empêche que les deux acteurs lui disaient quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir car on ne voyait pas vraiment leurs visages. Un petit blond gémissait allègrement, se laissant caresser par un autre blond aux cheveux longs. Le plus grand prit son partenaire tendrement, le faisant crier et jouir de plaisir. L'anglais réalisa. Mais c'était lui et…

L'écran changea, montrant un Stefan et un Allistor hilares, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

- Ici se termine votre programme sur la reproduction des nations, merci d'avoir regardé !

- Union Ecosso-bretonne pour faire chier Angleterre ! »

* * *

Corse : Oh putain je vous admire, même moi j'aurais jamais fait ça !

Ecosse : Etre chiant est un don. Faire chier un art.

Bretagne : Tu es un grand artiste...

Ecosse : Ta renommée est mondiale...

Angleterre : Je pense que vous vous valez...

Review ? :3


End file.
